We have designed and developed a new UV resonance Raman spectroscopy system for study of biological macromolecules, cells and tissues. The excitation light light is provided by argon ion pumped Ti:sapphire laser which operate at 76 Mhz repettion rate. The tunable output in the range 700-900 nm is frequency doubled, tripled or quadrupled using either BBO or LBO crystal in CSK Quadtripler to generate output in the wavlength range below 300 nm. A 1 meter spectrometer disperses the Raman signal and detected by UV enhnaced CCD detector. The two entrance slits in the spectrometer allows opeartion of macro sampling and microsampling using UV microscope. The microscope system is equipped with all UV optical components and reflecting objectives. The system has been used record preliminary data from colon tissues.